A kiss to say thanks
by A Girl Named Tania
Summary: Luffy and friends hear her cry and he rushes over to help her out, whatever the situation is. When the problem is solved, how will she thank him? ONE-SHOT.


**Author's Note:** Well, hello there! This is my very first one-shot as well as my first story on this site, so I really hope that whoever reads it enjoys it! Please review to tell me what you think about this story, flames and criticism are allowed too! I will use them to my advantage! Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **A Kiss To Say Thanks**

In a certain playground, there's a king. And that king is seven year old Monkey D. Luffy!

One day, Luffy and his friends, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji went to the playground to see who could swing on the swings the highest.

"I bet I can swing the highest!" Said Luffy as he ran to the swings.

"No, I can! And when I prove that I, Vinsmoke Sanji can swing the highest, all the girls will shower me with hearts!"

"Ew, don't you know that girls have cooties? Swirly Eyebrows!"

"What did you say Moss-head?!"

And another fight begins.

"Guys, didn't I tell you about the time I competed in the National Swinging Contest?! I didn't win, so I don't have a trophy to show you, but…."

And another tall tale begins. Luffy ignores them as he sits on one of the swings. He hears someone crying, which makes Sanji stop with his daily brawl.

"A girl is calling out to me! I have to go comfort her—!"

"No, I'll go!" Protested Luffy.

"Eh? But…."

"It's my duty to take care of the bad guys who made that girl cry! Zoro, save me a swing!"

"Aye, Captain!"

Usopp, Sanji, be on the lookout for any bad guys!"

"Roger that!"

Luffy followed the sound of the crying girl until he found her underneath a slide.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He said to the orange haired girl. She looked up to see his face, who was just staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the king of the playground! It's my duty to protect my kingdom, and the people who play in it!" The little girl laughed.

"What's so funny!? It's true!" He pouted.

"Then you must be really strong!" She smiled.

"I am! And I'll be even stronger when i'm older like Shanks!" He said, pointing to his fist. Suddenly, the little girl began to cry again.

"H-hey, what's wrong!?"

"Sniff…. that girl, Hancock and her sisters took the bracelet that my sister gave to me! It's really special to me…."

"Hammock!? I don't really like her either, she's always bugging me! Don't worry, I'll get your bracelet back! What's your name anyways?"

"I'm Nami…."

"That's a nice name!" And off he went. Nami just stared at him in awe.

"Wow…. He's so brave!"

Luffy spotted Hancock right away, messing with Zoro.

"Go away! This swing is for Luffy! I'm not afraid of hitting you, ugly Snake!" Hissed Zoro.

"How dare you call our sister ugly!? She's the cutest girl in the whole town!" Yelled one of the Gorgon sisters.

"Did you say that swing is for Luffy!? Well….if it's for him, then I'm OK with it!" Blushed Hancock as she twiddled her thumbs. "I'd do anything for him—oh, here he comes! Luffy~"

"Hammock! Give Nami back her bracelet!" Said Luffy, pointing to the piece of jewelry on Hancock's wrist. If Nami said it was special, then it was. He wanted to be friends with her.

"Um…. It's Hancock…." She blushed.

"I said give it back!" She flinched at his tone of voice. She looked around until she saw Nami, who was slowly nearing herself behind Luffy. Zoro was ready to fight if necessary; these girls really knew how to throw a punch. Usopp and Sanji returned wondering what the heck was going on. Hancock just pouted.

"Hmph! Her!? You….like her more than me, don't you? I'm only five years older than you but I like you more than anyone!" She said, full of passion.

"Hah?" Said Luffy, completely confused.

"It's OK, I'll give it back…." She took off the bracelet but then she smiled evilly. "You can have it back Orange Girl, but you have to catch it!" Then she threw it high up in the air and ran away, her sisters following closely behind. Nami tried to catch it, but it was too late. The bracelet hung itself on a tree branch, which none of them could reach. There were no big kids to help around either.

"Now how am I gonna get my bracelet back!?" Nami was about to cry, but quickly blinked the tears away. "Luffy, will you help me?"

"Of course! I'll help out a friend, no matter what! Right, crew?"

"Of course, captain!"

They tried the longest stick they could find. It didn't reach. They all got on each others shoulders. They weren't tall enough.

"Oh, I know! There's a ladder at the dojo where I train! I can ask if we can borrow it! Usopp, Eyebrows, come with me, I'm gonna need your help!" Said Zoro.

"OK!" Said Usopp.

"What did you call me!? I'll be back in a bit, Pretty Tangerine!" Swooned Sanji.

Luffy and Nami were left alone at the park. They were sitting on the swings.

"I hope they can get the ladder…." Said Nami.

"Hm?"

"That bracelet…. My sister gave it to me before she left for college a few months ago. I'm staying with Gen-san since Bellemere…. Gen-san's a really great guy! If you met him, you'll like him! He has a pinwheel on his head!" She laughed. Luffy just stared at her blankly.

"Were you even paying attention!?" She barked, catching his attention.

"So orange…. Is that your real hair color?"

"Of course it is! H-hey, don't touch it!"

"Sorry, shishishi!"

"So…. what's with the straw hat? It looks worn out." She pointed to the straw hat that Luffy had in his hand.

Luffy put his straw hat back on his head.

"Shanks gave it to me before he left not long ago. I want to be just as strong and cool as him! I promised to return his hat once I become greater than him!"

"That's gonna be tough, huh?"

"Yep! That's why I gotta train everyday!" They talked and laughed some more until the boys arrived with the ladder. With everyone's help, they set the ladder in place, and Luffy climbed up to get the bracelet, just like he said he would. He put the bracelet on Nami's wrist. Then he took out a long piece of string from his pants pocket. He tied one end to the bracelet, then tied the other end around Nami's wrist.

"There! Now it won't fall off so easily, and if anyone tries to take it, they have to deal with that knot first!" He beamed.

Nami stared at the poorly tied knot before breaking into a grin. "Thank you guys for getting my bracelet back, I'm so happy!" She laughed. "I have to go now, or Gen-san will scold me for going out without telling him. Um….can I play with you guys tomorrow? And the day after tomorrow? And the day after that? Are we friends?" She rocked back and forth, looking down at her feet.

"Of course we are! You can play with us anytime, right guys?"

"Yea! I'll tell you the adventures of the mighty Captain Usopp!"

"Of course, sweet Nami!"

"Why not?"

Nami smiled and leaned in to kiss Luffy on his cheek. Zoro cringed. Usopp gawked. Sanji screeched. And Luffy just stood there, completely surprised.

"Why did you…" He began.

"For being so nice and brave! You got my bracelet back from Hancock! A kiss to say thanks!" Luffy just stared at her.

"See you tomorrow!" Said Nami, and off she went. All four boys were quiet until….

"Luffy has cooties! RUN!" Yelled Usopp.

"NO I DON'T!"

Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji were running away from Luffy, trying not to catch the 'disease'. Luffy chased after them, hoping to see his new friend tomorrow.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** Well, did ya like it!? So, I made Hancock only five years older than Luffy because c'mon, in the world of One Piece she's like what, eleven years older than him? And it would be pretty weird for an eighteen year old to be hitting on a seven year old, right? Talk about being a pedophile! If there were any mistakes that you found, please tell me, it would help a lot! Until next time!


End file.
